


Thanks for Listening

by amber0420



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek Hale, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Divergent, Getting Together, M/M, Short One Shot, Tagged Teen & Up for like one curse, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber0420/pseuds/amber0420
Summary: Hi! So this is my first time writing Sterek, my OTP forever and always. I hope you guys enjoy it.It's based loosely off of this Tumblr post:Imagine person A rambling passionately about something they care deeply about, realize that people aren't listening, and then laugh awkwardly, suddenly shy and wanting to stop talking all together bu don't cause they can'tImagine person B staring at them intensely, smiling big and proud, and nod encouragingly, looking at them as though they hung the sun and the moon in the sky.Imagine person A makes eye contact with B and stutter over the next couple of words because they suddenly realize that they just love B so much and could never appreciate someone more.





	Thanks for Listening

Stiles was used to his friends tuning out from his ramblings every now and then. Hell, even Finstock had gotten used to Stiles’ rants in essay that had nothing to do with the original question. He knew his inability to focus, or stay still or quiet, meant that majority of the time half of what he said was ignored. That didn’t mean it didn’t hurt; especially at times like this. 

The whole pack was at Derek’s loft for weekly pack night (an idea Stiles suggested he might point out). While everyone fought over which movie to put on, Derek brought over the obscene amount of pizza the alpha always insisted on ordering and paying for. During the betas lively debate, Scott had offhandedly mentioned still not having seen the movies that led up to the latest Marvel release. This admission caused Stiles to delve into each film and the pros and cons of each and which ones he felt were necessary to watch to fully understand the emotional weight of the latest film. When he finally paused for a breath, Stiles stopped himself from opening his mouth again. The pack was still arguing over movies to watch as if he hadn’t said a single word. Hoping to disappear as quickly as he was brushed off, Stiles turned towards the pizza Derek had placed on the coffee table. 

“I don’t know. I mean, I know Age of Ultron wasn’t everyone’s favorite, but I’d say it’s a necessary film.” 

Stiles whole body jerked as he looked up at Derek. The alpha, who smiled that reserved smile on his face for when Stiles assumed Derek thought he was being extra entertaining. Only, now Stiles was realizing that smile was unleashed whenever he rambled about one of his passions. Stiles continued to gape as Derek blushed and bit his lower lip with his achingly adorable bunny teeth. 

“Then again,” the alpha continued, “I could just be relating to Wanda’s emotional journey. I’m not the Marvel expert that you are.” 

“God, I fucking love you,” Stiles blurted as he launched himself over the arm of the sofa and straight into Derek. His angle was way off, and the kiss Stiles had meant to be earth shattering ended up being a clash of teeth and a painful noise bump. Although Derek had caught Stiles and had a tight grip on his hips, Stiles felt every muscle tense in Derek’s body. Instantly regretting all of his life decisions that brought him to that moment, Stiles hesitantly pulled back and risked a glance into those kaleidoscope eyes that kept flickering to red and back. 

“Uh, so, super sorry about that,” Stiles mumbled as he tried to extract himself from the wolf’s grasp, “didn’t take my meds.” 

Before he could move an inch, Derek moved one hand under Stiles’ shirt, resting on his hip hot as a branding iron, and slid his other hand to cradle the back of his head. Derek’s eyes still kept flickering as he spoke gently, “Stiles, please shut up. I’m just trying to keep my wolf from getting overly excited right now.”  
Stiles quickly shut his mouth as Derek closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, his eyes were the mix of blue, green, and gold that Stiles had come to dream about alongside the red eyes of his wolf. Derek smirked cockily before leaning in and latching his lips to Stiles’. The alpha was much gentler than Stiles had ever imagined. He felt every ounce of emotion that Derek had kept restrained in his stoic façade. 

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s shoulders to avoid melting into a puddle eon the floor. As they parted to breathe, a whistle from Erica made them realize that not only did they have an audience, but the betas had also been quiet since Derek first spoke. The silence was probably due to shock that their alpha had said so much in one sentence. 

“Oh, so now you guys decide to listen,” Stiles scoffed as Derek nuzzled his neck. 

Derek placed a kiss on his pulse point before addressing his betas, “Hurry up and grab some food. Stiles is picking the movie.”

Jackson and Isaac groaned simultaneously but were quickly silenced by a growl from Derek. 

“This is going to be so much fun,” Stiles smirked as Derek rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t push it.”

“Oh, but I will Sourwolf, especially now that I know you love me.”

“Yeah, I do,” Derek gave Stiles the same blindingly beautiful smile from before, “I really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, it is loosely based off that Tumblr post. I apologize if it feels rushed but I really just wanted to keep it short and sweet. Thanks for reading lovelies! You can also find me on Tumblr at amby-vs-life. I don't post just Sterek stuff, kind of more of a bunch of random things but Sterek is in the mix too. Til next times lovelies!


End file.
